Eyes Open
by Taylor.Erin.Leigh
Summary: Blair and Chuck super smutty one-shot. Chuck comes over when he hears Blair is upset and comforts her the only way he knows how. Smut. Lemon.


Oh god.

"Please you don't have to. It is fine really, I'm fine." But even as Blair choked out the words she knew they weren't true. Chuck knew they weren't true either.

"I'll be there in 5." _Click. _

As soon as the phone disconnected Blair flew off her bed and into her private bathroom. She flinched as her hip bones hit the cool marble of the basin. Cursing slightly under her breath she thrust the tap across to release the cold water she desperately needed. Slipping her fingers under the water she sighed as a wave of calm rushed through her. Pressing her damp fingers against the back of her neck Blair closed her eyes and tried with all her might not to think about the boy who was soon to arrive. _Man_, she quickly corrected herself. Suddenly she felt hot again and so again put her hands underneath the steady stream of water. Taking a purposeful breath she tried to calm herself, stroking her neck with her wet hands, dampening the skin there.

She felt a drop of water run across her shoulder and was about to brush it away when a pair of soft lips beat her to it. Her heart stopped and then picked up in double time. Her eyes flew open in shock, but she only caught a glimpse of the silky business shirt before hands were covering her eyes.

"Just feel us." The voice whispered, close to her ear.

Blair felt her shoulders relax, a response that had become all too common to the sound of Chucks voice. His hands were slow, careful as they explored her small frame. He slid across her back, around her waist and down her thighs. A light touch, but she felt overwhelmed, desperate for more passion she tried to turn around, but his grip was too tight for her.

He chuckled, excited by her desperation. "As much as I adore your _need_ for me, we're doing this my way."

In order to prove his point Chuck dropped his hand from her waist and left the bathroom. Unsure what to do Blair waited for a moment. Not wanting to open her eyes and break the spell she collapsed forward onto the basin again and waited for him to return. And it wasn't long until she felt his body pressed up against hers again. Leaning back she inhaled his musky scent as he littered her neck with light kisses. Grasping her hand he led her from the bathroom and into her room, before laying her down on the top of her sheets. She could smell lavender and the light in the room had changed, she could tell at least that much from behind her closed eyes. Candles. It was then that Blair knew she was in for an intense night. Chuck started to slowly unbutton the long shirt she was wearing.

"I recognise this. . . Is this _mine?_"

Embarrassed that she had been caught out Blair tried to roll over. She cursed herself for not thinking to take it off before he arrived. But there was no way he was going to let her go and Chuck quickly had her on her back again.

Moaning lightly in her ear Chuck whispered his appreciation. "You look sexy as hell."

Feeling only slightly appeased Blair was suddenly reluctant. But Chuck wasn't going to tolerate any of that, so he continued until the shirt was unbuttoned exposing the lacy French underwear she was wearing. Running his fingers along the black material against her hip he took in a deep breath. He could feel his arousal growing, but refused to acknowledge it at that moment. He could feel that she was still tense, so Chuck replaced his fingers with his lips. Blair took in a shallow breath as a new fire ripped through her. She hadn't opened her eyes since Chuck had arrived and suddenly every touch was more intense. Chuck could hardly believe the beauty he had before him and he knew that she deserved to be worshiped, and tonight he knew that was exactly what she needed. And what purpose did he have if it was not to love Blair. He let his mouth run from one side of her hips to the other and then across her stomach. He let his tongue flick out and began to run it along the outline of her bra. Breathing hard he moved his mouth up and began to lick and kiss every inch of her neck. Blair couldn't control herself anymore and bucked her hips up to meet Chucks. When she felt his hardness she couldn't help but throw her head back and moan. Chuck bit her neck in response, just causing her to moan harder.

Finally Chuck kissed her. Sliding his tongue into her mouth he slowed her movements down, he wanted to remember every single thing that was going to happen tonight. For what felt like forever he carefully kissed her lips, tasting her. Blair was going crazy and so wrapped her lithe legs around his waist enjoying the feeling of his hardness pressing against her.

And then Chuck pulled her up so she was straddling her waist. Without moving his lips away he carefully unclasped her bra and carefully ran the straps down her arms before tossing it off the bed, while Blair slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off him. He lay her back down so he could drink her in. Her chest heaved up and down and Chuck could barely believe that something so beautiful loved him. Blair's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Chuck, her eyes warm and desperate. He heart jumped when she saw how he was staring at her. No one had, or ever would love her, the way that Chuck did. He caught her eye and held her gaze as he leant down pressing his lips gently against her pert nipples. Blair tried to hold his eye, but when he bit down lightly she found herself throwing her head back and screaming his name. One of his hands began to massage her other breast and Blair could feel herself drenching her silk underwear. When she couldn't take it she cried out, "Please Chuck, _more._"

Knowing exactly what she needed he shifted down her body. He ran his fingers across the material of her panties and sighed when he felt how wet she was already. He knew she was turned on, but this was a surprise even for him. Still wanting to tease her, he continued to run his fingers across the damp material. He soon shifted his body up and started kissing her neck again. But not wanting to disappoint her he slipped his fingers underneath the silk and into her soft curls. Slowly he moved his fingers, brushing them slightly across her clit before burying a finger deep inside her.

"Oh _god_, YES!" Blair screamed, she had never been this turned on before.

He pressed his finger against the rough patch inside her and began to suck on her earlobe. Sliding another finger inside he felt her starting to clench around him. He groaned in her ear.

"Another?" He chuckled.

Not waiting for an answer he started pumping three fingers in and out of her. Blair felt her whole body tense and she could feel a scream rising in her chest. All it took was Chuck biting on the soft skin of her neck to have Blair screaming to the heavens. Her hips thrust violently off the bed as spasms ripped through her uncontrollably. Blair was gasping trying to find her way back, when Chuck slipped her panties off her and buried his tongue inside of her, tasting her wetness. A new orgasm immediately ripped through her body and Blair moaned Chucks name over and over again.

Careful to give her enough time to recover, Chuck kissed her thighs gently before sliding his rough tongue across her clit. Groaning loudly again, Blair felt herself getting closer and closer. Chuck was methodical, stroking her clit lightly to warm her up before furiously sucking on it. Sharing his time between this and thrust his tongue deep into her it wasn't long before Blair was screaming Chuck's name. Chuck could hear that her voice was becoming hoarse and this caused him to suck even harder. Not letting up as her third orgasm ripped through her, there was barely a pause before her fourth orgasm took her over. Everything went black and Blair could barely groan the pleasure was so powerful. After a few minutes Blair began to recover and so rolled over to where Chuck was now lying. After an experience like that she was desperate to give something back to Chuck.

"_Chuck_." She groaned as she kissed his neck.

Sliding her hands along and down his chest, she could now see his member straining desperately against the fabric of his pants. Blair slid her fingers across him and felt him get even harder. As she kissed his stomach she unbuttoned his pants. Leaning back she stared in Chuck's eye, just as he had to her, while sliding his pants off. Not looking down Blair ran her fingers across the waistband of the pants and then replaced her fingers with her lips. Using her teeth she pulled off his boxers and released his rock hard cock. Wanting him to feel the same pleasure she had, she was careful not to touch his cock directly. Instead she ran her hands along his thighs, biting his hipbones. Licking and sucking everything but what Chuck wanted was driving him crazy. This girl drove him crazy.

Finally Blair met Chuck's desperate gaze and gave him what he wanted. She licked from the base to the top of his cock, before slipping the head into her mouth. Despite Chuck's massive size and Blair's dainty appearance, Blair had a knack of getting every inch of him inside her mouth, and this was no exception. Chuck groaned as he watched Blair's head bob up and down and slide her tongue around his head. She picked up her speed, taking more and more into her mouth each time, until his head was pressing up against the back of her throat. Chuck could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge, so when Blair groaned, the vibrations against his length caused him to thrust his hips up and his cock deeper into her mouth. His climax came quickly and Blair swallowed all her gave her. Blair sucked him dry and crawled up his body to lie against his heaving chest.

"Holy shit." Chuck turned over and whispered into Blair's ear.

Giggling, Blair carefully kissed him on his neck, sucking and biting the tender skin. After a few minutes Chuck shifted his body so and pinned Blair's hands above her neck.

Chuck leaned down and groaned in her ear. "I want you to scream my name."

Blair leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Only if you fuck me hard."

In one swift thrust Chuck was deep inside of her. Chuck paused for a second, enjoying the sensation and waiting until Blair dug her nails into his back and thrust her hips up trying to get him to move. But instead of pulling out he leaned down and took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking and biting on it.

"Oh god, please." Blair screamed, overwhelmed by the pleasure shooting through her body.

Now desperate to please her Chuck drew his body away, immediately thrusting back into her. Blair screamed, throwing back her head and arching her back.

Chuck began to build his pace, getting faster and faster until he could feel Blair getting close. He then slowed down, drawing each thrust out as long as he could stand it. Blair was aching, writhing with pleasure as she got closer and groaning as Chuck brought her back down. After nearly ten rounds of this Blair couldn't stand it anymore and threw her legs around Chuck's waist and pulled his head close to hers.

"Make me come. Now." She hissed.

Chuck laughed, kissed her gently and started pounding her against the mattress as hard as he possibly could. Less than a minute later Blair threw her head back and screamed. Everything went black as Blair convulsed around Chuck. She couldn't feel anything but the heat between her legs and Chuck's massive throbbing cock stroking her walls. Chuck refused to slow down, continuing to thrust desperately as Blair came over and over again.

After her third orgasm, Chuck could tell she was nearly sated and so he slowed down, caressing her face and body, taking every inch of her in before one final thrust. Blair and Chuck groaned together. Blair dug her fingernails deep into the skin of his back as she felt Chuck spill inside of her.

"Oh dear god. I . . . I just. . . .Fuck. You are incredible." Blair groaned as Chuck collapsed on top of her. Chuck shifted his hips, intending to pull out of her, but Blair pulled him close against her not letting him move.

"Don't." She whispered. "I want to feel you inside of me."

Blair gasped as her words caused Chuck's cock to twitch inside of her. They lay together for a minute, recovering from their intense orgasms.

Blair suddenly rolled Chuck over, not breaking their contact, and straddled his waist.

"Round Two?" She asked.

Chuck answered only by thrusting his hips up and clinging on to her waist. Chuck was instantly rock hard and Blair lifted herself up, taking the opportunity to stroke his cock, wet with both their juices. Chuck looked Blair straight in the eye as she touched him, his eyes filled with lust and desperation.

"I need you. Now." He groaned.

But in the mood for teasing, Blair simply ran her fingers along his length, before jumping off the bed and disappearing into the bathroom.

Chuck couldn't believe it. This girl was going to send him crazy. The sound of the shower running almost immediately reignited his cock and he couldn't hold himself together any longer. He jumped off the bed and sauntered over to the bathroom door. Behind the fogged glass he could see the shape of her body, her hands stroking along her skin. Quietly, as not to disturb her, he climbed into the shower and cupped his hands over hers, helping her to move the soap across her shoulders and down her chest. He took the soap off her and started to stroke her back, moving the soap around the front of her body, he pressed himself up against her. As he kissed her neck, he cleaned her stomach, but then dropped the soap and moved his hands further down her body. Slipping his fingers between her folds he found her dripping wet. He slid his fingers deep inside of her and began pumping in and out. When her body started to respond he removed his fingers and started to stroke her clit.

"Fuck." She moaned.

Now desperate for her again, Chuck spun her around and threw her against the wall of the shower. Kissing her deeply he lifted her up and held her above him against the wall. Groaning desperately he moved his hips so that he was just against her barrier.

"I love you." She whispered.

Waiting one moment longer he said the three words and eight letters that he knew she loved to hear and then pushed himself deep inside of her.


End file.
